Niña tu eres tonta
by Rastel
Summary: Cuando los sueños se hacen realidad y no son como esperabas. He tenido que volver a subir esta historia porque he hecho canvios importantes, espero que no haya ningun problema, porque es la primera vez que publico aqui. Se agradeceran los reviews


Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Ginny me pertenecen, pertenecen a JK Rowling, a la Warner y a un montón de gente que no conozco.

No obtengo benefició económico con nada de esto, solo el poder quitarme una espinita en el corazón

**TU ERES TONTA NIÑA**

"La mujer es el reposo del guerrero"

Friedrich Nietzsche

El viento azotaba su larga cabellera, el frío entumecía su cuerpo y partículas de agua minúsculas se clavaban en su cara y manos como pequeñas cuchillas, pero eso no importaba, ni siquiera notaba dolor.

No se nota ningún dolor cuando lo que no puedes es respirar, cuando notas que todo a tu alrededor te aprisiona, cuando la presión empieza, precisamente, de dentro de tu cuerpo hacia fuera, cuando solo la adrenalina que se siente montada encima de una escoba y puedes sentir la libertad del viento te empuja a volar mas y mas deprisa, mas y mas arriba, recordándote que aun estas aquí y que aun estas viva y que una vez fuiste la mas grande de entre las grandes.

Aun recuerdas el lema de tu entrenadora: ¡Niñas vosotras siempre arriba! y tu misma te prometiste que nunca estarías por debajo de nadie.

¿Por qué habrías de estarlo? Eras la preferida de papa, la princesita de la casa. En casa nunca hubo mucho, pero sobraba amor y durante años fuiste la que, quizás, más disfruto de ese tesoro, lo dabas por sentado, lo tomabas sin preocuparte del porque; eras la niña de la casa, adorable, divertida, la princesa rodeada valientes caballeros que la defendían de todo y de todos, estabas por encima de los demás. Las broncas eran para los demás, nunca para ti, eras lista, sabias hasta donde podías llegar y como conseguir lo que querías, mientras los demás hacían trastadas e intentaban salirse con la suya por las buenas o por las malas y solo conseguían ganarse una bronca tras otra, convirtiéndose en los problemas de la casa, tu te convertías en la alegría de la casa, consiguiendo, así, que todo estuviera a tu gusto. Aunque nunca fuiste egoísta, para ti tu mayor felicidad siempre fue ver como conseguías hacer reír a tu padre o como tu madre podía relajarse y mostrar un rostro sonriente mientras os contabais confidencias y le hablabas de tus sueños. Nunca lo dudaste siempre fuiste y serás la niña de la casa.

Naturalmente cuando saliste de casa querías que todo siguiera igual, el problema era que para los demás en realidad no eras nadie, bueno si: eras la Weasley chica, la hermana del perfecto Percy, de los divertidos y gamberros gemelos y del escudero fiel del héroe del mundo mágico.

Eso no te gustaba, odiabas ser invisible, pero sobre todo odiabas ser para el solo la hermana de su mejor amigo, porque solo eras eso, aparte de eso no eras nada mas para el; cuando para ti el era muchísimo mas, prácticamente era todo, era el príncipe azul que esta princesita siempre ha estado buscando.

Eras tan transparente respecto a ese sentimiento que aun te duelen las orejas de todas las veces que esa serpiente rastrera se burlaba de ti diciendo que para el no eras nada, que no le importabas, en esos momentos sentías como la agonía se apoderaba de ti.

Afortunadamente, o por desgracia, encontraste a alguien a quien llorar tus penas, alguien con quien desahogarte, alguien que te escuchaba, pero ese alguien te traiciono y tuvo que venir tu príncipe azul a rescatarte. Pero aquello no fue el rescate del príncipe valiente que rescata a la princesa y se la lleva a lomos de su caballo blanco a vivir en su castillo de cuento de hadas; no aquello solo te convirtió en el peón a sacrificar en el enfrentamiento entre el bueno y el malo, nada más, da igual que la que estuviera a punto de morir fueras tu o cualquier otra persona, el era (es) un héroe y solo hacia su trabajo.

Si creíste que malo fue el sentirte utilizada peor fue ver la decepción y la preocupación en los ojos de tus padres, y lagrimas amargas derramaste cuando el héroe aumento su hazaña en un 2x1, el mismo día que te libero a ti libero a un elfo domestico, eso eras tu, la victima del momento a rescatar, nada más.

Entonces decidiste que nunca mas verías esa mirada en los ojos de tus padres, serias perfecta, serias una princesa dentro y fuera de casa, nuevamente serias el centro de atención para todo el mundo y lo mas importante dejarías de ser invisible para el, serias alguien digno de el, la persona que lo podría hacer feliz, la que le haría olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones, su alivio frente a sus batallas diarias, su compañera fiel, la que le ayudaría a batallar contra todos sus fantasmas, la que le diera reposo después de sus muchas batallas.

Pero la tarea no era sencilla, con el paso de los años solo lograste una parte de tu objetivo, tus padres nunca mas volvieron a mirarte con reproche o con decepción. También dejaste de ser invisible para mucha gente, desgraciadamente para el aun no eras suficiente.

Llegaste a pensar que tu príncipe azul, a pesar de ser todo bondad y sacrificio, era incapaz de enamorarse, y entonces rezaste a todos los dioses por un milagro, que tu amado pudiera llegar a sentir lo que sentías tu por el, lo que era sentirse torpe delante de la persona adorada, lo que era sentirse invisible para la persona que adorabas, que abriera su corazón y se enamorara, y algún dios debió de escucharte porque lo hizo, pero debía de tratarse del dios de las bromas pesadas ya que enamorarse se enamoro, pero no de ti; cuando lo supiste querías que la tierra se abriera a tus pies y no volver a salir de tu agujero.

Te sentías como una mierda, puesto que para el no eras nada poco más valías, buenas amigas te dieron consejos, "olvídalo", "tampoco es para tanto", "será por tíos buenos", "¿pero es que aun no has visto la manada de tíos que están esperando a que te decidas a darles una oportunidad?", entonces te hablo la voz de la sabiduría: "así no conseguirás nada. Solo conseguirás hacerte daño. Date una oportunidad a ti misma y dales una oportunidad a los otros que si que te aprecian. Mira otras alternativas, no sabes lo que te estas perdiendo por esperarlo, además no deja de ser un tío como los demás, si sabe que te tiene ahí ¿para que va a preocuparse por ti?, pero si en cambio ve que ya no lo esperas y que te has convertido en la chica de los sueños de todos los chicos, la pareja que todos querrían tener, entonces….¿quien sabe?"

Y así hiciste, aunque te prometiste que siempre le serias fiel comenzaste a tontear con otros y a salir con ellos, te ayudaron a sentirte mejor, ¿a quien no le gusta sentirse adorada? Aunque, ni te acuerdas de cuantos fueron, te ayudaron a mitigar el dolor, unos con su dulzura, otros haciéndote reír, otros atendiendo a tus palabras y tus gestos como si no hubiera nada mas importante en el mundo, pero aun había un pero, ninguno era el, quizás fue por eso que fueron tantos en muy poco tiempo.

Aquello te ayudo, todos y cada uno de ellos fueron los puntos de apoyo que necesitaste para recuperar tu autoestima y seguir en tu objetivo de ser perfecta para todos, con la esperanza de que algún día pasara el milagro por el que tanto rezaste.

Pero como dicen los muggles: "a dios rogando y con el mazo dando", si querías lograr tu sueño tenias que poner mucho de tu parte, eso significaba tener que cambiar mucho, incluida tu propia personalidad. Quizás fuera ahí donde todo se empezó a torcer, ¿no crees? Aunque que mas daba, solo importaba el. Así empezaste a amoldar tu personalidad hasta encajar como un guante en el.

Observaste sus gustos o mejor dicho la observaste a ella. Para ver que es lo que le gustaba de ella y lo que no, para tener sus cualidades pero no sus defectos. Le gustaba porque era lista (todas las raven lo son), hermosa y deportista, es decir era una mujer de acción, pero no le gustaba que demostrara debilidades de mujer, nota importante: nunca llorar delante de él, no sabe como reaccionar y le incomoda (aunque curiosamente en el caso de los hombres le da por acercarse a ellos, aunque luego salga escaldado).

Así que te transformaste, por el, en una lumbrera, o al menos evitaste al máximo las torpezas (por los torpes solo siente pena), en una belleza de aspecto natural (lo tuyo te costo maquillarte sin parecer maquillada) y en una gran deportista, de paso conociste tu segundo amor el quidditch, y en una persona fuerte que no muestra sus debilidades. La transformación realizada dio tal efecto que todos los que aun no se habían fijado en ti, o fingieron no fijarse, tuvieron que reconocer que eras una mujer de bandera. Así fue como la nueva Ginny llego a oídos y ojos del héroe.

Y así, finalmente, el milagro sucedió y te convertiste en la princesa de tu príncipe valiente, detrás de tanta devastación conseguiste hacer imponer tu amor, no fue un camino fácil pero lo lograste. ¡Eras la chica del héroe¡.

Pero por mucha magia que intervenga hay algo inevitable y es que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar.

Y mientras desciendes intentas comprender en que punto se perdió, cuando se llego a un punto de no retorno. O mas bien en que punto te perdiste tu.

No puedes negar que siempre hubo señales.

Las de tu capitana y tu entrenadora cuando les dijiste que dejabas el equipo para casarte; intentaron convencerte de que te lo pensaras, que podías casarte pero que nada te obligaba a dejar el quidditch, cuando vieron que ya habías tomado una decisión y no la cambiarias por nada la entrenadora te repitió por ultima vez: "¡mantente siempre arriba! no estas por debajo de nadie". No puedes olvidar en como te reíste, ¡te casabas con Harry Potter! No se podía llegar más alto.

"¿Estas segura? Aun sois muy jóvenes, no hace falta que corráis, tomaos un tiempo, aun hay muchas cosas que os faltan por ver y por vivir, tenéis todo el tiempo del mundo, solo estáis empezando en vuestras carreras, pensad que es un paso muy importante,…" así hablo tu madre cuando Harry pidió tu mano a tus padres, si no fuera porque es imposible pensaste que Harry acababa de convertirse en Fleur, pero …….. ¡imposible!, Harry siempre fue uno mas en la familia, tu madre lo quería como un hijo mas, vuestra boda solo lo convertía en un hecho oficial.

Fue con el paso del tiempo que te diste cuenta de que tu madre podía querer a Harry pero tu eras su hija y tu felicidad era para ella lo mas importante, por eso ahora en las reuniones familiares mantienes esa mascara de mujer felizmente casada que a conseguido mantener la chispa del amor a pesar del tiempo pasado, por eso has perdido a una de tus mejores confidentes, porque no soportarías ver una vez mas esa mirada de tristeza y preocupación como cuando tenias once años.

Mientras te acercas a la cerca de tu jardín te sorprendes de cómo cambian muchas cosas, en los primeros años, incluso mucho después de estar casados tuviste que contenerte para no lanzar algún cruciato a mas de una que se atreviera a hablarle mas de lo necesario, a sonreírle o incluso a mirarlo, ahora ni siquiera te importa si va ha llegar tarde o no.

Ahora sabes que tu marido no es un aventurero, en el sentido romántico, no es lo que se llama un galán, no sabe seducir. En cierta manera se podría decir que es incluso hasta aburrido, toda la emoción la reserva para su trabajo, para ponerse al servició de los demás, como buen caballero andante que es, nunca le dio el arrebato de llegar un buen día a casa mandar a los niños con Ron o con tu madre y perderos los dos en la noche de Paris o Nueva York o incluso en el barrio del Londres Muggle, nunca, los detalles los guarda para las fechas marcadas, fuera de ahí no le pidas más, no le pidas imaginación.

No puedes negar que es tierno y desinteresado, se entrega de forma abnegada a los demás, quizás sea por el hecho de saberse el cordero del sacrificio en la lucha del bien contra el mal y al haber sobrevivido al holocausto se ha entregado aun más a los demás, es por eso que ninguno de tus hijos se llama Arthur ni Charly ni Muriel, se llaman James, Albus, Severus, Lily,…. se podría decir que tus hijos son monumentos en carne y hueso a los caídos, solo con Lily, al ponerle de segundo nombre Luna, conseguiste hacerle saber que por muchos hijos que tuvierais no podríais recuperar a ninguno de los que se perdieron por el camino y que ahora tocaba vivir la vida por ellos y por vosotros.

Quizás fue ahí cuando la situación empezaba ha entrar en una vía de no retorno, aunque ¿Cómo saberlo? teniendo que ocuparte de la casa, de los hijos, de el, siendo la esposa y mujer ideal de los nuevos tiempos, de la nueva elite,…, no había tiempo para darse cuenta de nada, para ver como la relación de la pareja perfecta se iba a pique por no luchar contra la dejadez, la rutina y el cansancio, poco a poco el sexo se reducía a 4 ó 3 veces a la semana, finalmente solo a la noche del sábado, después a una o dos veces al mes, ahora con suerte en las fechas señaladas a lo largo del año. Y el caso es que ahora que el esta mas lejos de ti que nunca, a pesar de dormir en la misma cama, no te importa porque el ya no es el centro de tu vida, ahora el centro de tu vida eres tu y lo poco de ti misma que aun puedes rescatar.

¿Pero como rescatar a alguien cuando ni siquiera sabes cuando empezó a perderse? Mientras eras la abnegada ama de casa llevando adelante un hogar perfecto, de revista, con tres niños a los que atender, siendo la alegría de la casa, el reposo del guerrero y la perfecta anfitriona de todo acto social al que tu marido odiaba acudir y tu tenias que poner buena cara por los dos, nada podía ir mal en el perfecto matrimonio Potter. No había tiempo para comprobar que nada iba mal. El exceso de actividad no da lugar para pensar.

Solo cuando el terremoto de James fue a Hogwarts y tuviste mas tiempo empezaste a notar un vació, al principio pensaste que era la añoranza de tu pequeño diablillo, que tenias demasiado tiempo libre y que necesitabas llenarlo con algo, por eso cuando, después de una entrevista para la sección deportiva del _"profeta diario"_ para un dossier sobre las 100 grades personalidades deportivas del pasado s. XX (sorprendente como con solo 3 temporadas, porque esas fueron las que llegaste a jugar, se te puede considerar una de las mas grandes personalidades deportivas de todo un siglo), el director de la sección deportiva te ofreció una columna como amateur no te lo pensaste dos veces. Así fue como nuevamente te pudiste mantener llena de actividad. Y también como fue aumentando la distancia física entre Harry y tu, distancia que ya había empezado al poco de casaros con sus interminables horas extras y necesidad imperiosa de la presencia del héroe en cada actuación de aurors contra grupos mortifagos, investigación contra el trafico ilegal de alfombras voladoras, redadas que ponen fin al peligrosísimo trafico de pociones risus en los bajos fondos de la comunidad adolescente, etc.

Al principio te sentías bien, volvías a ser una mujer socialmente activa y trabajadora, moderna, muy moderna, aunque te daba la sensación de que dentro de la redacción había cierta condescendencia hacia tu persona, no veían una compañera, veían a la mujer del gran hombre. Además, con el tiempo, las crónicas deportivas no te ayudaban, te recordaban lo que podrías haber llegado a ser y renunciaste, así fue como poco a poco, volviste a sentir el mismo vacío, pero con el paso del tiempo te fuiste dando cuenta que el vacío no venia de fuera sino de dentro. Al correr tras un objetivo y construirte para adaptarte a el te fuiste quedando vacía por dentro, tu vida depende demasiado de el hasta el punto de que el puede ser muy capaz de estar sin ti pero tu solo sabes ser la mujer de Harry Potter.

¿Como se puede ni siquiera pensar que echarías en falta a todo lo que renunciaste por el?, tu carrera, tu figura,… los genes Prewett y Weasley combinados no perdonan mas de dos embarazos seguidos, te dices a ti misma, mientras ves tu reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entro del recibidor de tu casa y te preguntas como de milagroso puede ser el nuevo régimen que empezaste hace dos semanas, (y con este van……), incuso a ti misma, a todo renunciaste por ser digna de el y por poder estar con el.

Tampoco se lo puedes reprochar a el, fuiste tú la que te metiste de lleno en una relación donde nunca se trato de dos iguales, sino el de alguien que se doblega en todo, para ser merecedor del otro, resultado: ahora solo eres el descanso de un guerrero cansado, muy cansado, poco mas vales tú.

Es en estos momentos cuando ves la figura de esa mujer rechoncha, con los cabellos desordenados, después de ensayar unos movimientos Wollongong, (¿para que?, ya perdiste tu oportunidad de ser una gran estrella del Quidditch, la perdiste por algo muchísimo mas grande, ¿recuerdas?) es en esos momentos en los que el brillo en los ojos se va apagando después de descender a la cruda realidad, donde tus sueños, princesa, se han hecho realidad, que le dices a tu propio reflejo:

-Niña tu eres tonta.


End file.
